This invention relates to providing a smooth progression for a cutting tool to follow as a tip of the tool tip follows a specified tool path in machining a workpiece. It is desirable to have a the tool travel as little as possible in following the tool paths. The tool must also not interfere with unintended portions of the workpiece.
Presently, most tool paths are generated by the operator who selects a series of cutting tool positions along the tool path. From these positions, the intermediate tool positions are determined by interpolation. This will not always produce a smooth or a continuous tool travel.
The selection of a proper tool positioning and tool path requires a skilled operator. Even with a skilled operator, constant trial and error of machining the workpieces is required to produce a suitable finished part. This is inherently an extremely expensive process.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present cutting tools. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.